


"You Wore Down My Resistance"

by KitchenSink_IV



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Slow Dancing, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/pseuds/KitchenSink_IV
Summary: A cheesy one shot of Tyler and Josh slow dancing on a tour bus. I wrote this for @awolfling after a conversation we had!





	"You Wore Down My Resistance"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awolfling (AtrophicGalaxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/gifts).



 The tour bus was slightly cramped and everyone let out a sigh of relief as it came to a stop at one of the nicer hotels in Memphis, TN. Michael had suggested they stop for the night and get a room to maintain sanity and that was something everyone agreed on. Michael told everyone that he was going to make sure the room was reserved and Mark and John babbled anxiously about checking out the indoor bar and grill and actually eating “real food” for the first time in weeks. They practically ran out the door as soon as it was parked shouting at Tyler and Josh to hurry up before slamming the door in excitement. Josh was sprawled out on his bottom bunk with headphones in his ears, but the music was playing so softly he could still hear Tyler fidgeting above him. He was about to say something to him before Tyler maneuvered himself to where the top half of his body was hanging off the bunk and he burst out into a fit of giggles. “You look kinda funny from this viewpoint,” he said shooting Josh a grin. Josh pulled one of the earbuds out of his ear and laughed as he poked Tyler’s forehead which was slowly turning red from the blood rushing to his face. “You look kinda funny all the time,” he retorted as he watched Tyler lower the rest of himself to the floor clumsily. Tyler was only wearing sweatpants and a black muscle tank top and as he stretched and rolled his shoulders with a groan Josh tried not to stare and glanced quickly back at his phone. “What are you listening to?” Tyler asked lightheartedly and grinned as Josh just shrugged. He bit his bottom lip and shot his eyebrows up before diving for Josh’s phone.

 He snatched it from him ripping the other earbud out of Josh’s ear in the process. “Dude” Josh exclaimed in exasperation as Tyler pulled out the headphones from the port. The once silent tour bus was flooded with the sound of dubstep and Tyler threw his head back and laughed lightheartedly. Josh shook his head and rolled his eyes as Tyler started bouncing around the tour bus. “Come on, Josh!” Tyler practically shouted waving the phone in the air and swinging his hips to the beat of the music. Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair and snuggled deeper into his pillow. “Not tonight,” he said groggily and began to roll over. Suddenly Tyler was practically on top of him and Josh let out a sigh as Tyler leaned into his ear and said, “You don’t have the option to say no!” Josh couldn’t help but smile as Tyler’s hand wrapped around his and he was practically yanking him out of the bottom bunk. He was on his feet and tried to stifle a laugh as Tyler continued shimmying. Josh started to bob his head slowly and tried to move his hips to the fast pace of the drums that were emitting from his phone’s speakers. He had no idea what he was doing but it didn’t matter because he knew Tyler would never scrutinize him, and he was honestly having fun. Tyler always seemed to bring a smile to his face and energize him no matter how exhausted he felt. The song ended with a crash of symbols and a distorted voice and after a few moments the tinkling of soft piano notes and a distinct voice permeated the air. Tyler’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced down at the phone. “Frank Sinatra, ‘I’ve Got A Crush On You’” he said with a questioning voice.

 “Um yeah.. let’s just change that,” Josh said sheepishly. He stepped forward and tried to get his phone back from Tyler who only yanked his hand back. “Why? We can still dance to this,” Tyler said softly and while pressing the pause button. Josh felt his cheeks heat up as a blush crept up his face. It took everything in his entire being to not bury his face in his hands. “What, what’s wrong?” Tyler asked as he watched his friend’s demeanor change. “I’ve honestly never slow danced before,” Josh said glancing at the floor. He placed his hands in his hoodie and fumbled his thumbs, trying desperately to concentrate on any sensation to block out his embarrassment. “Oh,” Tyler said gently. “I could always show you how. I could be your first…”

 “Ty!” Josh choked out at as he tried to process what Tyler was saying. His brain was racing a million miles a minute and although he knew Tyler was just being genuine and sassy he wasn’t sure if he knew how he honestly felt towards him. It was a strong friendship that was teetering on the brink of pastel hearts and warm caramel. Tyler smiled and stepped forward, breaking the small distance in between them. His slipped his hands into Josh’s hoodie and leaned into him gently. “Just relax, Josh,” he whispered in his ear. Josh shivered at the ghost of Tyler’s breath against his ear and before he could react Tyler pressed play on the phone and the music began playing. He left the phone in the pocket of Josh’s hoodie and grasped his hands slowly tugging at them and pulling them out. Josh stared at him with a bewildered look and Tyler bit his bottom lip to stifle a chuckle. “Just like this,” he said and placed his right hand on Josh’s hip while his left clasped Josh’s right one. Josh tentatively wrapped an arm around Tyler and let his hand rest in the small of his back. The heat radiating from underneath the thin cotton of his tank top was comforting and he relaxed as they began to sway back and forth. “You ok?” Tyler asked as they turned in a slight circle. “Yeah,” Josh whispered and felt confident enough to rest his head on Tyler’s shoulder. “Good, see this isn’t that bad, right?” Tyler pulled him closer. After a few minutes the song ended but they stayed in the same position. Neither really wanted to let go, and it was Josh that finally broke away and pulled back. “That wasn’t bad at all, honestly.. thank you for…” “For being your first?” Tyler finished with a giggle. Josh rolled his eyes and chuckled, “yes, Ty thank you for being my first.”


End file.
